Naruto is The Genma Shawdow :Joker your a joke
by Darth Destructis
Summary: Anti-hero Naruto (who steals from villains) stealing away Harley Quinn from the Joker with the punchline being that the Joker is the biggest joke of all and the only reason he's still alive is because the Bat lacks the balls to end him, whereas Naruto simply considers him a pathetic waste of space and not worth the effort.


I Got this idea from a Guest reviewer who reviewed Show Me Your Briefs, Bulma by Suppernaturalsex

Naruto is the Genma Shadow. I made up that came up.

Anti-hero Naruto (who steals from villains) stealing away Harley Quinn from the Joker with the punchline being that the Joker is the biggest joke of all and the only reason he's still alive is because the Bat lacks the balls to end him, whereas Naruto simply considers him a pathetic waste of space and not worth the effort.

Maybe make Poison Ivy the Godmother to any kids they produce. Irrespective of her feelings towards Harley and dislike of males, she should consider him a step up from the Joker, who's an abusive asshat to Harley.

Now on to the story...

It was a nice and stormy knight in Gotham. No one was out and everything was quiet. To quiet to stay the same.

Booom !

"What the hell is that !" A guard yelled guarding the bank.

"I don't know but I will check it out," Another guard said and he did check it out.

As the guards check it out he sees in the that comes out of the shadows is the joker and his sidekick Harley Quinn.

are a supervillain and the archenemy of Batman.is a master criminal with a clown-like appearance and is considered one of the most infamous criminals within Gotham City. Initially portrayed as a violent sociopath who murders people for his amusement, he is also a vicious, calculating, psychopathic killer. The Joker has been responsible for numerous tragedies in Batman's life, including the paralysis of Barbara Gordon (Batgirl/Oracle) and the murders of Jason Todd (the second Robin) and Jim Gordon's second wife Sarah Essen.

"Well, what do we have here it seems the new superhero is in Gotham huh Harleen ?" Joker asked his lover and sidekick.

Jokers Abilities - Genius intellect, Brilliant chemist and inventor, Arsenal of comedy-themed gadgets, Deception, Expert hand-to-hand combatant.

Harley Quinn-Harley's origins as an Arkham Asylum psychiatrist who falls in love with the Joker. where she served as a humorous female sidekick to the Joker. In her first appearances, she was depicted as a character completely devoted to the Joker, totally oblivious to his psychotic nature and obvious lack of affection for her.

She wears clown make up and has many abilities.

Her Abilities are - High intelligence, Exceptional agility, and strength

Immunity to most toxins, Psychiatrist, Skilled Gymnast, Exceptional hand to hand combatant.

"Yeah Mistah J I have heard of him before called himself the GenmaKage or Toad shadow. I wonder what he looks like because an ll I have seen are posters and interviews he does. Word on the street is that he and batman ae friends or aquatanicess but they have one disagreement" Harley tells her boss.

"Oh, and what is that my dear ?" Joker asked her intrigued at what it is.

"Well, you know batman stance on killing criminals right ?" Harley said.

"Well yeah bats don't kill criminals but why? What does that have to do with anything ?" Joker asked perplexed at this info.

"Well Batman locks criminals in Arkam: with the thinking that they can get out and deserve a better chance at life," Harley said sarcastically.

"Well yeah, bats always has been a sentimental fool. Which is why I am able;e to get out pf Arkham so many times" Joker said with a grin.

"Well, the Genma Shadow does not have such qualms he kills his enemies when he feels that the criminal in question is beyond redemption," Harley told her boss.

"Ah, so I can imagine the arguments the to have despite being so-called friends" Joker replied with a sarcastic grin.

They talk as they knock out and or kill the guards at the bank.

Meanwhile with Batman

Batman is not in Gotham because he is chasing down a lead in Britain the riddler is cause ruckus her with other criminals.

Back with the Joker

"Well, Well, Well look who we have here it is the Genma Shadow," Joker said with a menacing grin.

"Sh so you're the infamous Joker batman archenemy huh? I expected someone taller, muscular and scarier, not a man who wears clown make-up and looks like he needs to be in a mental institution" Naruto said amused voice.

"Oh ! That's a good one but I expected someone a lot darker and has a no none sense attitude when dealing with criminals so is it true do you kill criminals as you so put it doesn't have any redemption ?" Joker asked.

"Well yeah, a few criminals have died by my hand, yes if you don't have a quality of redemption then yes I kill them. Also, the reason is that I did not kill you is simple. I would have to deal with the batman and I don't want that so now I will not kill yeah " The Genma Shadow said.

"Bwahhh that's rich so you re scared of the batman huh? Joker teased him.

"Nah at scared of him but I realized a better way to get to yah," Naruto said with a grin.

"Oh, and what's that ?" Joker asked.

"By fucking Harley in front of you and making her a bitch in heat. Making her say I am the best fuck that she has ever had and you can't satisfy her" Shadow said with a grin.

"You bastard like hell I will allow that ! Harley is mine. You hear me mine !" Joker yelled out as he attacked the Genma shadow.

"Oh really well then let's go !" Naruto yelled as Joker Charged at the shadow.

The shadow dodged a punch from the joker. Ten the Joker took out his knife and continued to try and slash at him but to no avail.

Naruto grabbed the Joker's arm and tossed him into a wall.

The Joker groan as he was about to get back up Naruto punched him the chest then the face and then finally in the face knocking him out.

He then knocked out Harley and took him back to Arkham.

At Arkham

"Hey, can I get a special room that is private," The Genma Shadow asked.

"Hmm... well sure but what for ?" A hard asked.

"I want to teach the Joker a lesson know make sure Joker is a chain and can't escape and has an electrical wall that separates from each other so he can't escape with Harley on the other side. I want him to watch" He replied.

"Sure"

An hour later

We see there Joker bruised and has a bloody lip he is on the ground in chains in his cell.

Harley is on the other side with shadow and Joker is waking up. "What the hell, what happened to me. The last I remember is fighting the shadow and getting my ass kicked" Joker said with a growl at the end.

"Oh yes, that is what happened and now let's talk about what will happen now. I am going to duck Harley here in front of you ok ?" the shadow said with a smirk.

"Why you... " the Joker said angrily. Mad that he can't do anything.

"Wait what there no way I will let you do that. My body belongs to Mistah

J. I will never allow you to touch me !" she screams out defiance.

"Oh really then well ok then," the shadow said with a smirk.

Lemon

Naruto starts tp kiss here and she moans and Naruto started to get ruffer and started to get more into it. Spit and slobber started to exchange and soon she was moaning.

"No this is wrong I love the Joker !" she yelled out.

Ok then jerk me off then" Naruto said. Harley Quinn was jerking Naruto off. "_Oh my God," The shadow thought in bliss._

None of the women he has fucked in the past has come close to this. This felt right.

Shadow started to grin his cock in her hands continued to go faster and get even harder.

"I'm cumming !" Naruto yelled as he did.

"_Wow I have never seen so much cum before," Harley thought perplexed by the amount of cum._

"I ain't done yet sweat cheeks," Naruto told her as he grabbed her head and she began to suck on Naruto cock.

"If you even think about biting it I will kill the Joker k ?" Naruto told her.

Naruto sped up faster as he was getting into the blow job. Harley was using her tongue to swirl around the cock and his cockhead.

"Oh Harley just like that" the shadow yelled out in bliss. She started to jack him off the part that she could suck.

_Cough, cough ! _

She was coughing because of how big and how much grith it has.

"That's right cough on that cock !" Shadow yelled as he continues to ram her mouth like a freight train.

Naruto balls tighten and his cock gets even harder. He gets ready to cum in her mouth.

"I'm cumming !" Naruto said as he cum ropes and ropes of cum in Harley's mouth.

As Naruto stops it looks like she is 9 months pregnant with how much cum Naruto had ut in her.

"Now then get on all four Harley," Naruto said/ordered her sternly.

She nodded

She then does what he tells her to do. And Naruto puts his hard 15-inch cock inside her.

She howls in pleasure. Naruto was pumping his cock inside and out making her scream like a bitch.

His balls slapping her ass. The shadow going like a freight train never stopping.

"Please, Harley please fight it !" Joker said shocked at what is happening.

That Harley Quinn is being fucked like a bitch in heat.

"I'm cumming," Naruto said as he cummed inside her asshole. She was panting.

Naruto reposition her and he lined up her pussy and he rammed his huge cock inside her pussy. Naruto's huge cock was stretching her tightening walls.

"AHHHHHH my pussy feels like it's on fire ! she yells out with her tongue sticking in pleasure.

"Say it, say the Joker could never satisfy you, " Naruto told her.

"But... I..." Harley trailed off not wanting to.

"Say it. Admit it" Naruto ordered.

"Alright ! Your dick is huge. It has ruined me for other men " Harley yelled out in lust. Naruto grins and begins to fuck her faster. Her breast jiggle as Naruto plows her.

"I'm cumming" They both yelled and climaxed together.

"See Joker. The jokes on you" Naruto told a crying Joker.

"Why ?" A sad and crying joker asked.

"Why? Oh you mean why would I do this fuck Harley in front of you? well, it is simple really. I dislike abusers and you physically and emotionally abuse her on a daily bases so I decided to fuck her in front of you instead of killing you" Naruto said as Harley continued riding him.

"Now Harley tell me who owns this pussy ?" the shadow asked.

"You do. You glorious dick bastard. My former lover could never satisfy me with his 1-inch cock. You have ruined me !" Harley yelled out in bliss as she cummed again.

"Well then there we go oh and Joker," Naruto says as Harley lays there on the floor past out.

"Yeah... " Joker said

"Your life's a Joke," Naruto said

Well follow, review fav

Darth Plageuis signing out


End file.
